Fallen
by CandyCaneWriter
Summary: Mikasa dies and Eren is left all alone. When Eren thinks he can confine in someone, they end up betraying him and hes left with many scars. I really suck at summaries but hey ho! First AoT fanfic. PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTE BEFORE READING THIS. IT CAN GET VERY EMOTIONAL! Read with caution.


**Hey everyone, this is my first AoT fanfic and hopefully you will like it. Now time for some warnings...**

 **PLEASE READ:**

 **Warning- This fanfic touches harsh subjects such as depression, rape, death and self harming. Please don't read ahead if you are uncomfortable with this. I'm not experience with most of these subjects so I'm sorry for offending anyone with my lack of knowledge. I will try my best and I will do as much research as possible.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or any of the characters, I only own the plot.**

 **Please, please, please! Tell me if there is anything wrong or mistakes as I said, I'm inexperienced.. Also please tell me if its any good as I'm not really confident in this sort of area and I want to know if its too slow or too fast, if its just plain rubbish or if I could fix it :P :) But anyway, here is my fan fiction and I hope you like it :) Also I will put warnings on chapters that are touching sensitive subjects or are for a mature audience.**

 **Warning: Death and foul language.  
**

 **Chapter 1:** **  
**

 **Eren's POV**

"MIKASA!"

I roamed the forest shouting for her but every time I got no reply.

"MIKA-sa..."

My heart stopped. There she was, lifeless and barely breathing. I swerved over to her, dropping down in front of her body.

"Er..en..."

Fresh salty tears started to leak out of my eyes as I stroked her cheek.

"Shh... We are going to get you back to camp and fix you up... it's- it's going to be okay, Mikasa... I promise..."

With the blood pouring out her side, there's not much hope left that she will survive.

"I'm... H-happy... to see you... for one last t-...Time... Tha- Thank you Eren... For taking care of me... I love... L- love... Y-you-"

And like that she left this earth. I cradled her in my arms, crying and not noticing the small figure approach me.

"MIKASA! COME BACK MIKASA! Don't leave me here alone..."

I slowly and carefully closed her dull eyes.

"Please... Wake up... I need you."

I felt a hand on my hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Levi. His face was unreadable and his usual expressionless pose but his eyes showed sadness, pity and above all, knowing.

"Eren... We need to leave."

"I'M NOT LEAVING HER!"

He started walking off, his cape swishing in the bitter wind.

"I never said you had too."

His calm voice soothed me and I silently picked up Mikasa's weightless body then started to solemnly walk behind Levi, crying softly. I felt the world on my shoulders as I dragged my feet through the dirt on the forest floor.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU YOU BASTARD!"

Jean screamed at my face after Mikasa had been put with all the other dead soldiers. Her wings of freedom had been cut from her jacket pocket and handed to me, her scarf had been taken also and was now around my neck. She, however, was to be separated from the dead and put into a coffin under Levi's orders. I stared at Jean, too weak to want to fight after all of this.

"MY POTENTIAL WIFE IS NOW DEAD AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

His words stuck through me like little knives, piercing my heart repeatedly. Maybe he's right. It is because of me, it's all my fault that I didn't see her wander off from the group.

"KIRSTEIN! For one, she was never yours in the first place. And two, Eren is not at fault here at all, she wandered off herself to fight by herself. So, if you want someone to blame then blame the titan that got her. NOW GET OFF YOUR GOD DAMN BACKSIDE AND JUST MAYBE SLAY SOMETHING BECAUSE YOU DO FUCK ALL! Or is that too much for you?"

Levi's voice boomed across the room and everyone fell silent. Jean huffed helplessly, scared to answer back to him captain and walked off, his footsteps echoing as he fled. Whispers started to fill the deathly quiet room as Levi walked towards me. His slow, silent strides started to make me nervous and I couldn't help but fidget on the spot.

"Omg... Heichou stuck up for Eren!"

"OTP! OTP! OTP!"

Heichou stopped and the room once again fell still.

"My office. Now."

I stood in the doorway in silence as Levi walked over to his desk and sat on it.

"You brats are so much trouble..."

His raised his abandoned tea to his lips and sipped it slightly before turning his nose up at it and muttering 'disgusting' under his breath. I started to twiddle mu fingers and shuffled on the spot.

"Sit."

I did as I was told and sat silently in the chair across from where Levi was sat. Levi raised his foot and I flinched in reaction but his foot only hit the arm of his chair. His legs were spread out and his elbows rested on his thighs letting his arms dangle down.

"How are you feeling, Eren?"

I shrugged. I was still shocked that Mikasa was dead. How did it happen? She's the strongest in my league and she's the first out of the top ten... How could this be happening? That's it. It's a dream. I mean it has to be! It's going to end soon a-and I'm going to wake up in my house and be welcomed by Mikasa and mum smiling at me. It's... all just a d-dream. Tears were pouring our of my tear ducts as I sobbed into my my hands, imagining how life used to be and how it would be if they were still by my side. Why am I living such a nightmare?

"I want them back. I don't want to be here anymore. I want to home to my mum and Mikasa. I hate this dream."

My head sunk deeper into my hands and I felt my warm salty tears slide down my arms. Levi awkwardly patted my back and I didn't want to hear what he had to say next.

"Jaeger. Sorry to burst your bubbles but this is your reality now. Mikasa wouldn't want you to be like this. She'd want you to be brave and remember her for when she was here. All the good times and forger the bad. She will always be with you."

I raised my head and looking into his metallic silvery blue eyes. I nodded my head slowly- not breaking eye contact. Levi lowered his head so his lips were centimeters away from mine. My heart fluttered in my chest. Hold on, whats happening?! Heat raised to my face as he closed the distance between us. His lips were warm and soft, nothing what I expected. My eyes stayed wide as he pushed further into me, causing me to kiss and push back. My eyes squeezed shut and I slowly ran my fingered through his hair. his locks were hard and crisp from gel but in certain spots where he had missed were soft and delicate. His hands pathetically tried to push for something more but I wasn't ready for this. I laced my fingers between his to stop his roaming hands and gently finished our tongue battle. His hair was messed up and his face slightly flushed. Just as he was about to speak a familiar ring tone echoed across the silent room. I grabbed my little device from my jacket pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"Who is it?"

His voice came out like a little squeak due to being breathless. He flushed at his high pitched voice but stayed serious. I stared at my phone in horror. Mikasa's name and number flashed across the screen while her smiling picture stared back at me. Her wide smile looked like it didn't belong on her soft features. Tears burned behind my eyes, threatening to leak again. Levi snatched my mobile and answered the daunting call.

"Hello? No this is not Eren... What the fuck. Is this some kind of joke?... If you don't want to get arrested, I suggest you make your way to the Survey Corps headquarters and pass the property over now. "

Levi clicked the call off and on cue Jean entered the room scowling at his small defeat. In his hand was Mikasa's ruby red phone, patches of it was her own blood. Jean huffed in annoyance and shook the phone at me.

"You want it? How about a trade then?"

I stared at him- fury building inside the pit of my stomach. I glanced at Levi to see his reaction but he just stared in annoyance. He tapped his foot impatiently before snapping.

"Yeah? And what's the trade."

Jean clicked his tongue and smirked. He looked as if he had planned this out. His eyes looked wild and insane. For a moment, I'm scared of him. I'm scared of his plan and trade. I've never felt this scared and unnerved by him... What is he planning?

"The phone for Eren."

My gut dropped. I had to hold onto the table before my knees collapsed from underneath me. My breathing became rapid and I glanced at Levi who frowned.

"Are you serious? It's that easy? Okay, deal."

I gaped at Levi. No way was this happening. I don't like the thought of being traded- especially to Jean who had a mischievous glint in his crazed eyes. I got grabbed by the shoulder and pushed towards the door where Jean was standing. Mikasa's phone was thrown and caught effortlessly by Levi. My stomach filled with disgust. Hoe dare he?! After all I've been through today! He used me! I glared at Levi before I was shoved out the office.

I got pulled away to the part of the Scouting Legions castle where no one really goes. A horrible feeling washed over me as I was guided through endless corridors and passed many rooms. We turned one last corner and stopped. The hallway was dark- only a few candles lit it and if I were to scream, no one would hear me. I gulped and the same felling of fear came over my senses. I am so far away from the safety of the others. Jean pressed me up against the cold brick wall and latched onto my neck.

"I'm going to make you mine Jaeger."

My breath hitched as he growled into my ear quietly. What is he going to do to me...?

 **So this is my first chapter.. I hopefully will update every Thursday maybe... Though I'm in my last year of school so don't blame me please if my updates are not always on time... Please tell me if all is okay and that it's not too rushed. Obviously the next chapter is leading to a nasty scene and I will put a warning on it. Please Reveiw. Also if you came from my other fanfics which are Fairy Tail stories I will be updating them soon even though it's been a year (I'm sorry!) But I will finish those up... That's all from me! See you next week! Bye~ :)**


End file.
